


How It All Began

by Annette_Dancer



Series: The Vampire And The Mage [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Roselia is there too, Tomoe is also there too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 17:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20246422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annette_Dancer/pseuds/Annette_Dancer
Summary: Just some backstory for how Ako became a vampire and how Rinko became a mageMage stuff is based of of MGRPAlso Rinko has a younger brother in this story.Why? I felt like giving her one even though she's an only child in the actual Bandori series.Tomoe has a part in the story. So do the other 3 in RoseliaAlso Kaoru is the vampire who turns Ako cuz why not





	1. A Vampire?

**Author's Note:**

> Ako is a vampire and Rinko is a mage. Nothing more to see here

After Roselia Practice

It was time to leave the rehearsing studio and all 5 teens were packing up to leave the studio.

It was quite late so the girls had to start walking home with those who lived near them.

Lisa and Yukina went together just like always. They were neighbors after all.

Hina was outside waiting for her sister to get out so they could walk home together. They both lived at the same place being sisters and all.

Lastly was Ako and Rinko. They lived a block apart from each other. They always passed by Rinko's house first. When they did, Rinko hugged Ako goodbye and smiled at her before heading inside. Nothing seemed to be different.

That was until Ako made it to her street.

A shadowed figure perched upon a burnt out streetlight was watching the 14 year old girl.

Ako couldn't see the shadowy figure.

That was until it leapt down.

A tall purple haired vampire was standing in front of her now. The vampire, who usually tied her hair up, had her hair down. She seemed so familiar to her... Where would she have seen a vampire before? School? The live house? Her sisters school where she would be attending next year? Did she see the vampire on tv? She didn't know

"Who in the name of Hardgore Alice are you?" The smaller girl said

"I am whoever you want me to be"

That voice... She knew that she had seen this purple haired vampire before. Where though? That's what was unknown.  
Without any warning the vampire bent down and bit the shorter girl's neck. The fangs pierced Ako's young, soft skin straight into her vein.

One pint of blood went into the vampires mouth. That caused Ako to become dizzy. But before she could collapse, the vampire injected some type of poison into the younger girl.

Ako had passed out by now. She lost some blood and that blood was replaced with a poison. Would she survive?

Udagawa household an hour later

It was almost 11 pm by now. It was fully dark outside and Ako still hadn't returned home

Ako's parents were away due to something for their jobs. They had no clue Ako was even missing

Tomoe on the other hand, knew it was up to her to save her younger sister.

"Ako still isn't home. I'm getting worried. And since mom and dad are away I have to go out there and find her" she said to herself

The first year high schooler put her casual outfit on. She was in her school uniform still. She couldn't go out in that at night. Things could look suspicious and bugs probably could bite on her long legs.

After changing the redhead got her jacket on then went to the door. She put her shoes on and left the house. She walked down the street calling out her sister's name. When she saw it. Something or someone laying on the sidewalk.

Instantly her big sister senses kicked in and she ran over to the something. It was Ako. Tomoe had found her sister.

The tall drummer picked up her sister and took her to the hospital to see if she was alright. The doctor said she was but considering what happened to her was she? When would the small drummer wake up?

Tomoe took her sister home. She put her things down and she helped put small Ako into pajamas

The sisterly bond these two girls had was unbreakable. They cared for each other and helped take care of each other.

It's like when Ako had to care for Tomoe when she got sick. Now it was Tomoe's turn to take care of Ako.

She placed Ako into her bed and let her sleep. Then she got ready for bed and slept herself. She kicked her shoes off by the door. She couldn't do that while carrying her sister so she had to do that before changing. She also put her jacket back where it came from.

The next day

Ako had woken up finally but something didn't feel right. She felt off and different. Her body felt both tense and weak. She felt pain starting in her mouth. Her tiny fanged teeth came out and were replaced by slightly bigger ones.

Tomoe came into the room and saw her sister awake

"Onee-Chan what happened to me? I remember walking home but I feel like I never made it there" she seemed sad but her sister knew what to do to help comfort her.

"Ako I found you passed out on the street corner. Jt seemed as if you were attacked. I took you to the hospital and they said you would be okay. You should be alright" Tomoe said while hugging her younger sister

Ako was able to smell something. The blood running through her sisters veins. Did she want to bite her sister?

Ako held back from doing that. She also wasn't exactly feeling the best.

"Ako, due to what happened yesterday you should stay home. I'll see you after school"

"Okay sis. I'm not really feeling the best so that's probably a good thing that I stay home"

Tomoe being the older sister, took on a bit of a maternal role with her sister sometimes. That kicked in right now. She felt Ako's forehead. It was warmer. Was this fever due to what Ako was going through?

"Ako. You're defiantly staying home. You have a fever."

Ako groaned and covered herself with her blanket. It wasnt fully on her when she woke up

Tomoe kissed her sisters head then left for school. You know meeting up with Himari and the others.

Ako took out her phone and she messaged Rinko

A: Rin-Rin you guys will have to practice without me today :(  
R: why Ako-Chan OmO  
A: something happened last night and I haven't been feeling well since. I'm also sick today  
R: my poor Ako-Chan OoO  
A: I'm gonna go back to sleep now Rin-Rin. Maybe try to see me if you can?  
R: I will (;  
A: tell the other girls about me as well  
R: I'll try my best to  
A: thank you Rin-Rin  
R: no problem at all Ako-Chan OwO

Ako smiled and put her phone down. She smiled until she felt something. Excruciating pain in her back. She was forced to lay on her stomach. Something inside of her told her to take off her shirt and to get towels. She layed them onto her bed and layed back down without the blanket.

She was right to do that.

***BLOOD AND DESCRIPTIVE INJURY WARNING!***

The skin on her back started to break open. Blood spewing out of the two incisions that were made. Large wings began to come out of those incisions. They came out all folded before stretching out and going to their true form. Ako of course thought the wings were cool. Then she somehow condensed them down into tiny wings that she could hide and she took off her clothes to clean the blood off of herself.

After cleaning herself off the blood she disposed of the bloody towels.

***Blood and injury scene over***

The next day Ako went back to school and she hid her tiny wings. She had some food as well. Vampires had to eat you ya know. Besides the whole blood thing was only for some needed vitamins that come from the sun that vampires couldn't receive naturally like a human could.

Ako kept thinking of what her family and friends would say about this. They were all humans right?

Ako kept trying to make it through the day. She didn't really pay attention in class. She couldn't with all the thoughts she had about what had happened to her in these past two days.

Roselia Practice

Ako met up with the other girls

After practicing a bit even though she messed up quite a bit Ako had to come clean about what had happened to her

Everyone was in total shock except for Rinko. Instead the keyboardist walked towards Ako and gave her a hug  
"Ako-Chan. You got turned into a vampire. But don't worry we will all keep your secret"

"Thank you Rin-Rin. Also how did you know what I was when nobody else did?"

"Well you see, I'm a mage and I always have been"


	2. All About Mages

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rinko is a mage

"A what?!" Everyone said

"A mage"

"Rin-Rin that's so cool!"

She laughed a bit "Thank you Ako-Chan. Now shall I tell you guys all about us mages?"

"Woah it's just like that game you guys play. Please do tell us about mages" Lisa said clearly interested

Yukina and Sayo were questioning life and the meaning to it (mood)

"Everyone let's head to my place. I'll exain everything there. We can all have a sleepover too"

"Why are we forced into this?" Sayo said

"I'm not sure. But I'm still gonna go" Yukina said

At Rinko's house in her room

"Well guys let me tell you about mages. Please sit down"

Everyone sat down in a circle. They all stared at Rinko. Ako was right next to her

"Everyone please close your eyes but don't fall asleep"

"Um"

"Ako you can keep yours open"

"Thanks Rin-Rin!"

"No problem. Now onto the story. Let me start out by telling you guys that a mage isnt much different from a human. We are humans but we just have magic. A mage is basically a human with magic. My father was a mage. He gave up his powers after teaching me and Hayato"

"Huh?" Yukina opened her eyes "who's Hayato?"

"My younger brother. He's a year younger than Ako-Chan"

"You have a brother?!" Everyone said at once, Sayo and Lisa opening their eyes

"Yes I do."

"Why haven't you told anyone Rin-Rin?!"

"That's because he is overseas guarding a magic prison in England"

"Seriously?!"

"Yes. Now about mages. Close your eyes again"  
The girls, except Ako, closed their eyes

"As a mage you get certain objects. A cape and a hat to wear and a four dimensional bag that carries all of the things you could ever need. Mainly syringes full of medicines that you can use to help yourself fight bad people or even medicines to help people. We work beside magical girls but we are different. They have strength and senses and reflexes and brains better, stronger, and faster than our own. We have to use those medical syringes to inject medicines into ourselves to give us that strength and those reflexes. Though if you wanna know my past as a mage I'll tell you"

***Flashback***

Rinko's POV 15 years ago

I stood there watching my father pull out a hat and a cape. He handed them both to me. I held them in my hands. Before he nodded to me. I put the items on my body the hat falling in front of my eyes due to being only five years old. I started getting my powers when I was four but I had to be 5 in order to start learning. Most mages get their powers at 5 years old. Somehow I got my powers early. My brother was 2 years old. He would become a mage too.

As a mage I've learned to not fear needles. We need to use medical syringes. Those and the same things you get shots from at the doctors.

The way a mage ups her abilities is by injecting the magic medicine into their own body. Though that's just medical mages. That's what I am.

There are other types of mages but I dont know much about them. My father is a medical mage and my brother probably will be too.

Present day no character POV

"The first fight I was in I was only 8 years old. I used the magic medicine to up my strength and to up my reflexes. Though being young I didnt know how much I needed so I kind of overdosed on the magic medicine. It wasn't fun. I just had to lay down and let it pass. I learned my limit though"

She paused to drink some water

"Anyways. As a mage I can sense other magical beings. I knew Ako was a vampire before she even said anything about it"

"Rin-Rin! That's so cool!"

She blushed "Thank you Ako-Chan"

"So, how long have you been a vampire Ako?" Lisa asked

"Well since this week actually. When I was walking home a purple haired shadow figure did something. I don't remember. All I remember is blacking out and waking up with my sister in my room. Then the next day, which was yesterday, I went through excruciating pain. Incisions formed on my back and wings came out and unfolded. Though before that I lost two of my teeth. They're now slightly bigger" she lifted her lip to show them

"Ako-Chan. Want me to tell you more about vampires?"

"Please Rin-Rin!"

"Ako, you still show up in mirrors and pictures. You have a reflection. You also need blood to get what you can no longer get from the sun"

"I see. How do you know this about vampires Rin-Rin"

"I studied other magical beings when I was young. Mages have to know about other magical beings in case we need to fight them. Why woukd we fight them? Well for me personally, I would fight them if they attacked me first. Only in self defense basically. We mages know a lot more than you'd think. We also know that many other magical beings exist. Vampires obviously. Ako-Chan is proof of that. We also have magical girls, fairies, mermaids, and any other magical being you can think of. Though witches aren't exactly real. You see, a witch is a mage who chose to use her powers for bad. And the male witch counterpart for the male mages. Medical mages make their own magical medicines. Yes, that does include me"

"Woah" everyone said

"It's not too surpising once you know that you probably saw at least one of them when you were a kid"

"So that wasn't our imagination?" Yukina said

"That is correct. Now what did you guys see as a kid?"

"A fairy" Yukina said

"A magical girl" Lisa said "and I wanted to become one after that"

"Ive seen a mermaid on the beach with my sister when we were little. It was so cool!" Ako said

"I've seen Hina" Sayo said. She thought her sister was strange

"Ahh yes. Hina, she's a magical girl"

"She is what now?!" Sayo said

"A magical girl"

"I'm gonna go confront her about this..." Sayo said before leaving

"Well then" Ako said

"I should go. I got a cat recently and I need to take care of it" Yukina said before leaving

"Yukinaaaa! Come back!" She got up and walked to the door before turning back "I'm sorry. I've gotta go after her"

Lisa ran out too

Rinko and Ako were alone now

"Hey Ako-Chan"

"Yes Rin-Rin?"

"I... um... I love you" she said quickly

"Aww Rin-Rin! I love you too!"

They kissed. Their relationship began

What would happen to their relationship from here? What adventures would they go on from here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yukina, Lisa, and Sayo make excuses to leave. Also don't know when the first adventure story will come. BanG Dream Raising Project is my top priority right now.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no life


End file.
